After the Rain, the good weather (Games Category)
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Amnésiques des deux dernières années ? La bonne blague ! Enoshima leur a raconté n'importe quoi ! La vérité est tout autre : Bien moins déprimante que cet ignoble mensonge ! Cette fiction n'a pas pour but de faire déprimer. Au rendez-vous : Romance, amitié, sans doute de l'humour, ainsi que du Yaoi, Yuri et Hétéro !
1. Prologue

Cette fiction se passe après Danganronpa et ne prend pas en compte les événements de Danganronpa 2. Il y a de nombreux risque de spoil, donc veiller à avoir terminé le jeu ou l'anime avant de lire !  
Cette fiction contiendra toutes sortes de couples : Yaoi, Yuri et Hétéro ! Il y aura aussi (peut être) du lemon ! Si ça arrive, je changerais le rating.  
Je pense vous avoir donnée toutes les informations nécessaires... Donc commençons! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Ils étaient tous les six devant cette porte. Cette porte qui ne tarderait pas à s'ouvrir. Ils la fixaient, à la fois terrifiés et excités... Ils avaient envie de liberté. Mais ils appréhendaient ce qu'ils verraient...

Naegi, Kirigiri, Hakagure, Asahina, Togami et Fukawa... Les derniers survivants. Comment seraient leurs vies à présent ? Ils ne savaient pas... Mais il fallait garder espoir. Ensemble, ils parviendraient à aller de l'avant !

La porte s'ouvrit. La lumière les éblouit. Mais malgré tout, ils avancèrent. Ils sortirent de cet enfer... Yasuhiro sentie, avec surprise, Aoi lui prendre la main. Elle tremblait, sûrement terrifiée. Il la laissa faire sans un mot, comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait. Ils sortirent donc, s'habituant peu à peu à la luminosité tandis que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

"Félicitation ! S'écrièrent subitement des voix."

Les six adolescents restèrent pétrifiés. Quoi ?

Leur vision s'était habitué. Ils regardèrent devant eux. Ils se trouvaient dans une large pièce blanche, ressemblant à une sorte de salon. Mais ce qui les laissèrent béat, ce fut les gens devant eux, qui les regardaient en souriant...

"C... Comment.. ? Lâcha Naegi, les yeux écarquillés."

Maizono. Oowada. Celes. Kuwata. Ishimaru. Fujisaki. Yamada. Oogami.

Ils... étaient tous là. En vie.

Les survivants ne parvenaient pas à y croire. Était-ce... Une illusion ? Une hallucination ? Un nouveau piège ?

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... ? Demanda Togami.

\- Je vais tout vous expliquer. Répondit un homme en s'avançant vers eux."

Kirigari se figea en le regardant et elle lâcha, pleine de stupeur :

"Papa.. ?"

 **A suivre...**


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut salut !

Bon... Aucun review pour le moment... Ouai... je vois le genre... VOUS ETES TOUS DES PAS GENTILS ! /se prend une table dans la gueule/

Enfin bref ! Je voulais vous dire : Si vous avez des idées ou que vous voulez quelques chose de particulier pour cette fic, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Des couples, des scènes, des... vêtements (?) pour les personnages ! Je prendrais les idées qui me plairont ou que je trouve intéressante ! C'est cool, non ? Alleeeeer ! Vous pouvez le dire que je suis cool ! Vous pouvez même m'appeler Kamisama ! /se prend un poteau dans la tronche/

Breeeeeef ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Papa... ? lâcha Kirigiri."

Naegi écarquilla les yeux, tout comme les autres survivants.

"PAPA ? s'écrièrent Hakagure et Asahina."

L'homme inconnu observa la lycéenne détective en silence. Celle-ci restait muette, incapable de dire quoique-ce-soit d'autre. L'homme sourit doucement et prit la parole:

"Je suis effectivement le père de Kyouko. Ainsi que le directeur de l'académie Kibougamine. Et je tiens à vous félicitez pour votre réussite au test.  
\- Test ? Demanda Togami."

Les survivants ne comprenaient pas. Ou.. Si en fait. Ils comprenaient... Mais cela semblait tellement absurde qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à y croire !

"Notre enfermement... Les meurtres... Les tribunaux... énonça Asahina.  
\- C'était... un test... ? Termina Fukawa.  
\- Oui. Je vais tout vous expliquez. Leur dit le père de Kirigiri. Installez-vous."

Les six adolescents échangèrent des regards inquiets et perdus.  
Subitement, Oogami intervint, de son calme habituel :

"Asahina. Tout va bien maintenant, tu peux être tranquille."

Ce fut le déclic pour la nageuse. Elle regarda la combattante, la gorge nouée, tremblant toujours. Elle bégaya :

"Sakura... chan... tu..."

Elle eut un sanglot :

"... Tu..."

Celle aux cheveux blancs eu un léger sourire :

"Oui. Je suis en vie."

S'en fut trop. Aoi fondit en larme, se précipitant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Toute sa pression et son stresse retombèrent. Ce fut aussi le déclic pour les cinq autres : Fukawa se laissa tomber à genoux, serrant les lèvres, prête aussi à pleurer. Togami baissa la tête, voulant cacher son visage. Il enleva ses lunettes et les nettoya nerveusement. Quand à Hakagure, il se mit aussi à sangloter, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Naegi sentie les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Kirigiri ferma les siens et laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule, épuisée.  
C'était un intense soulagement qui venait de tous les envahir.

Peu après, ils avaient été assit dans un canapé. A leurs côtés, leurs amis. Cependant, malgré leurs retrouvailles, l'ambiance n'allait pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Certains, comme Maizono ou Oowada, ne regardaient personnes, enfermés dans un mutisme étrange.

"Je sais que la majorité d'entre vous sont déjà au courant de tout, mais pour les six derniers arrivants, je vais tout expliquer depuis le début. Commença le directeur."

Silence. Personne n'osa dire un mot.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit... Tout ceci n'était qu'un test pour entrez à l'Académie Kibougamine.  
\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que nous a dit Enoshima. Fit remarquer Byakuya.  
\- C'était un mensonge ! Intervint Fujisaki. Elle a voulut vous manipulez avec cette histoire d'amnésie !  
\- Oui. Approuva le père de Kirigiri."

Et il continua, expliquant toute l'histoire : Tout ceci n'était effectivement qu'un test. Du moins... Au départ. Le but était de voir les réactions de chacun face à un enfermement à vie, ainsi que face à des meurtres. Une autre Académie Kibougamine avait dont été créée dans ce but, avec l'aide de décors de cinéma et autres... Et Junko Enoshima devait jouer le rôle de Monokuma.

"Attendez... Coupa Naegi. Est-ce que...  
\- Est-ce que les autres étaient dans le coup ? Le coupa Togami.  
\- Non. Répondit Oogami. Nous étions tous testés.  
\- Alors.. comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore en vie ?"  
\- ... Des mannequins. Comprit Kirigiri."

L'héritier écarquilla les yeux :

"Quoi ?"  
\- Tu.. Tu as pourtant touché les cadavres ! S'écria Fukawa.  
\- Oui. Approuva la violette. Cependant... Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. De différent. Sur le coup, je dois avouer que je n'y ai pas fait attention. Mais... Ça ne peut être que ça. C'était des mannequins."

Ce fut au tour d'Hakagure d'intervenir :

"Mais comment des mannequins peuvent-ils être autant ressemblant ?!  
\- Un énorme budget. Expliqua simplement Kirigiri en levant les yeux vers son père."

Le directeur hocha la tête. Comme quoi, on pouvait réellement faire beaucoup de chose grâce à l'argent.

"Cela n'explique pas tout. Déclara Togami. Si c'était réellement des mannequins, mais que les autres étaient aussi testé... Comment les vrais corps ont-ils pu être subtilisé ? Et quand ?  
\- Je peux expliquer pour moi... Dit timidement Maizono."

L'attention se porta sur elle. Elle continua :

"Lorsque Kuwata-kun et moi nous sommes battus... Je me suis réfugiés dans la salle de bain. Incapable d'ouvrir la porte, il est partie chercher un tournevis dans sa chambre. A ce moment là... J'ai sentie ma mort arrivé. J'étais fichu. Mais c'est là que l'échange à eu lieu."

Les autres écoutaient attentivement son récit.  
Le directeur décida de terminer :

"Une équipe est intervenue et l'a pris en charge. Un mannequin a ensuite été déposé. Lorsque Kuwata est revenu, emporté par son stresse et son impatience, il l'a poignarder sans ce poser de question."

Le roux sembla se sentir mal en entendant ça. Il baissa les yeux, serrant les poings. Mais, à la surprise générale, Maizono posa une main amicale sur son épaule et lui sourit doucement :

"Tout va bien, Kuwata-kun. Je suis en vie. En plus... Je suis autant à blâmer que toi..."

Le sportif releva les yeux, la regardant. Il lui sourit à son tour, soulagé.  
Celes continua les explications :

"Pour Moi, ainsi que Kuwata et Oowada.. Nous avons simplement été emmené ailleurs lorsque nous avons été jugés coupables. Ce sont une nouvelle fois des mannequins qui ont pris nos places."

Naegi resta pétrifié a cette phrase. Il s'écria :

"Mais... Moi je n'ai pas été remplacé par un mannequin lorsqu'on m'a jugé coupable ! Et.. sans l'intervention d'Alter Ego... je.."

Une silence lourd suivit sa déclaration.

"Nous n'avions plus le contrôle. Dit gravement le directeur."

Pour les six "survivants", ce fut comme une douche froide.

"C.. Comment ça.. plus le contrôle ? Demanda Fukawa.  
\- Laissez moi reprendre mes explications. Répondit simplement l'homme."

Il continua donc : Ainsi, tout était une mise en scène. Chaque personne censé être tuée était en fait en vie, ayant été remplacé par des mannequins.  
Au départ, le test ne devait durée qu'une semaine. Mais... Enoshima ne voulut pas. Elle demanda à ce que ça dure plus longtemps, prétextant que une semaine n'était pas assez. Ses supérieurs, dont le directeur, avaient acceptés. Quelques jours de plus ne pouvait pas faire de mal... Ils se trompaient.  
La mannequin à commencer à sombrer dans la folie, à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Comme par exemples... pour les "motivations".

"Les vidéos qu'elles vous a fait regarder, ou bien encore les secrets qu'elle voulait révélés... Nous n'avions jamais donné notre accord. Précisa-t-il."

Ce rappelant de ces vidéos, Aoi se leva d'un coup, criant presque :

"Nos familles ! Comment vont nos familles ?!  
\- Elles vont bien ! Lui répondit Ishimaru.  
\- Tout n'était que trucages et effets spéciaux. Ajouta Fujisaki avec un sourire rassurant."

Nouveau soulagement pour les six finalistes. La nageuse se laissa retomber dans le canapé, se collant à Sakura. Elle murmura :

"Je veux voir voir ma maman... et mon papa...  
-Tu les verra bientôt, ne t'en fais pas. Dit la combattante en la serrant contre elle."

Ishimaru décida de reprendre les explications :

"Enoshima a réellement perdu la tête après le.. suicide de Oogami. Elle a piraté le système, bloquant toutes les entrées. Il était donc impossible pour qui que se soit de vous portez secourt.  
\- Nous... Nous avons cru que vous étiez fichu.. indiqua Fujisaki, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Ouai... Surtout quand vous avez condamnez Naegi. Ajouta Kuwata."

Silence. Togami, Hakagure, Kirigiri et Asahina se figèrent. C'est vrai... Ils avaient injustement voter pour leur camarade. Ils avaient faillit... le tuer.

"C.. C'était la faute d'Enoshima ! S'écria Fukawa.  
\- Vous vous êtes laissé berner comme des débutants. Fit remarqué Yamada avec un sourire narquois.  
\- E.. Espèce de... !"

L'adolescente éternua subitement. Tous eurent un mouvement de recule tandis que ses yeux devenaient subitement rouge et qu'elle tirait la langue. Un rire dégénéré emplie la pièce et elle mis soudainement une paire de ciseau sous la gorge de l'otaku.

"Salut toiiiiiii !  
\- G.. Genocider Shou ! Hurla Hakagure en sautant du canapé, allant se cacher derrière."

La tueuse en série jaugea du regard l'Otaku puis, prenant une mine de dégout, lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre. Le garçon s'écroula sur le sol en geignant de douleur.

"T'es pas mignon toi ! Dit la fille aux lunettes."

Elle tourna la tête et son regard tomba sur Byakuya. Les yeux en cœur, elle eut un immense sourire et sauta s'installer à coté de lui :

"Byakouya-samaaaaaa ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?!"

Le blond soupira. Il ne manquait plus que ça...  
Subitement, un "ding" se fit entendre. Tous les adolescents échangèrent un regard surpris. Le directeur partit alors vers la sortie tout en indiquant :

"Vos proches sont arrivés.  
\- Nos... Proches... ? Demanda Kuwata.  
\- Vos parents. Vos amis.  
\- ... Nos amis... dit à son tour Maizono, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Vous.. Ne les avez pas encore vu ? Demanda Naegi.  
\- Non. Lui répondit Oogami. Nous sommes restés ici tout le long du test."

Ils allaient donc tous être "libérés" en même temps ?

"Une dernière chose. Déclara subitement le directeur en se tournant vers eux. Vous avez deux semaines avant le commencement des cours. Ces deux semaines font aussi partis du test : Si vous ne parvenez pas à vous remettre de votre expérience, le lycée vous fournira gratuitement un suivit psychologique. Cependant, vous n'aurez plus l'autorisation de suivre les cours à l'Académie Kibougamine."

Sur ce, il partit, laissant les quatorze adolescents totalement sous le choque.

 **A suivre...**


	3. Chapitre 3

Naegi avait le sourire aux lèvres. Assit à table, avec ses parents et sa sœur, il dégustait un alléchant repas tout en discutant et riant de tout et de rien. Cela faisait un bien fou de rentrer chez sois ! Jamais l'adolescent n'avait été aussi heureux !  
Sa mère avait fait un véritable festin pour fêter son retour, tandis que son père lui avait acheter un nouveau téléphone! Quand à sa sœur, elle ne le quittait plus d'une semelle, l'enlaçant au possible ! Non, vraiment, Naegi n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Quelques heures plus tôt, lui et les autres avaient été "libérés" et avait pu rejoindre leurs proches. Ça avait été vraiment émouvant... Le groupe de Maizono était là. La bleutée avait fondu en larme en se jetant sur elles !  
Et a vrai dire, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir pleurer... Kuwata, Fujisaki et Ishimaru avaient fait de même, se précipitant vers leurs parents !  
Aoi, elle, avait retenue ses larmes comme elle pouvait, ne faisant qu'enlacer sa mère et son frère, sous le regard protecteur de Sakura. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs rejoint une personne... bien plus grande et musclée qu'elle. Son père ? ... Ou... Sa mère ? Enfin passons...

Yamada avait retrouvé son père ainsi que des membres de son club d'otaku. Plutôt que pleurer, il se renseignait sur tout les mangas qu'il avait manqué !  
Fukawa, aussi dépressif qu'à l'accoutumé, avait rejoint ce qui semblait être ses parents. Cependant, elle était vite retournée auprès de Togami en voyant qu'il était resté seul.

Maintenant que Naegi y pensait... Beaucoup de personne s'était retrouvé seule à leur libération. Déjà, comme dit ci-dessus, Togami.  
Mais il y avait aussi Celes... Elle s'était simplement assise sur un banc et avait patiemment attendu jusqu'à ce que le directeur leur donne l'autorisation de partir. Oowada avait fait de même, s'étant appuyé contre un mur, à l'écart des autres. Ils étaient tout deux partis à pied ensuite...  
Kirigiri, de son côté, avait tout simplement disparus. Sûrement était elle allée dans le lycée afin de pouvoir discuter avec son père.

Ne restait plus que Hagakure. Lui aussi resté seul, il était cependant partis en voiture, à l'inverse des quatre précédents. Personne n'avait pu apercevoir qui conduisait la dite voiture... Mais celle-ci était d'une grande marque, ce qui avait étonnés les adolescents. Le shaman faisait-il partit d'une riche famille... ? Lui ? Le naïf et peureux jeune homme de 20 ans ?

En tout cas, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Plus ou moins... Bien sûr, il restait des séquelles de leur enfermement. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient libres, Naegi avait la certitude que tout irait pour le mieux. Ils avaient vécus le pire. Dans deux semaines, ils commenceraient leur véritable année de lycéen. Et, dans quelques temps, tout ceci ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir !

"Onee-chan ! Tu as encore faim ?"

Naegi se tourna vers sa sœur et lui sourit doucement, lui répondant positivement. Elle sourit à son tour et le servit. Cette soirée se déroulait merveilleusement bien.

 **\- Lendemain, sept heures. Maison de Léon Kuwata-**

Kuwata ouvrit doucement les yeux, les cligna plusieurs fois sans un mot. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, encore un peu endormit. Il finit enfin par jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil. 7 heures.

Il passa une main sur son visage, grognant de frustration. Merde.. Encore...

Depuis qu'il avait été "éliminé", il n'avait plus eut à subir les réveil incessant de Monokuma. Cependant, malgré ça... il continuait à se réveiller à sept heures. C'était... Terriblement énervant. Peu importe à quel point il voulait dormir plus longtemps, ou même se réveiller plus tôt, s'était toujours 7 heures piles !

Il se redressa, se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Bordel... Il avait envie de hurler... Quand une délicieuse odeur se fit subitement sentir. Surpris, il se concentra... réalisant que c'était une odeur de pancake avec nutella !

Son ventre gargouilla. Il se leva et se dépêcha d'enfiler un t-shirt, ayant dormit torse nu. Il prit cependant soin de jeter un coup d'œil à sa chambre. Il sourit. C'était cool d'être de retour à la maison...

Il partit ensuite dans la cuisine, là où ses parents l'attendaient pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils l'accueillirent avec un sourire puis le roux prit place à table. Il mangea sans un mot, son père occuper à lire un journal et sa mère faisant la vaisselle. Seul la radio se faisait entendre, blablatant des informations diverses et variées.

Subitement, Leon sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il le sortit de sa poche et regarda l'écran. C'est avec surprise qu'il vit que Maizono lui avait envoyé un SMS !

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient échangé leur numéro il y a de ça quelques jours... Il lu rapidement le message de la jeune fille :

" _Bonjour Kuwata-kun ! Serait-il possible de ce voir aujourd'hui ? (^o^)/_ "

L'utilisation de smiley fit rire le sportif. C'était adorable !

Il répondit directement, décidant d'en utiliser aussi :

" _Bien sûr (*^▽^*) Quand ? Où ?（・∀・）_ "

Il termina un énième pancake, le temps que la bleutée réponde :

" _Quand tu le souhaite ! Je suis libre toute la journée !（⌒▽⌒） Pourrions nous nous retrouver au parc ? (･ω･)_ "

Il se lécha les doigts pour récupérer le nutella puis débarrassa son assiette. Il récupéra ensuite son portable et écrivit, tout en retournant dans sa chambre :

" _Pourquoi pas 10 heures ?（＾ｖ＾） Le temps que je me prépare et que j'y aille ! （⌒▽⌒）_ "

Il se déshabilla et se rendit dans la salle de alluma l'eau de la douche, la laissant chauffer, et lut la réponse de l'idole :

" _C'est parfait ! A tout à l'heure ! (^_^)_ "

Il sourit, posa son portable et s'engouffra dans la douche, soupirant d'aise au contact de l'eau.

Il se mit à réfléchir. C'était quand même incroyable... Aujourd'hui, il s'entendait bien avec Maizono. Et pourtant, plus d'une semaine auparavant, ce n'était pas du tout le cas...

 **\- Environ deux semaines auparavant. Fin du premier tribunal -  
**

"C'est l'heure de la punition !"

La voix de Monokuma, ainsi que son rire, résonna dans toute la pièce. Leon se glaça d'effrois, lâchant un hurlement :

"Tu veux dire.. L'EXÉCUTION ?!"

Approuvement de la part de la peluche. Le roux se sentit prit de vertige, paniqué.

"Non ! Attendez ! Hurla-t-il encore. C'était de l'auto défense ! JE N'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX !"

Il hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, mais rien n'y fit.

Il se précipita vers la porte, frappa des poings dans l'espoir de l'ouvrir :

"LAISSEZ MOI ! CE N'ETAIT PAS MA FAUTE !"

Près à fondre en larme, la terreur l'ayant totalement gagné, Leon continua de hurler en frappant la porte de sortit. Porte qui ne s'ouvrit pas. Et les autres ne faisaient rien pour l'aider, le regardant uniquement avec de la pitié et de la colère.

"JE N'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX ! Répéta-t-il."

Il sentit le métal froid le prendre à la gorge puis, subitement, il fut emporter en arrière. Il tenta de se dégager tandis qu'il cognait violemment le sol... Et puis plus rien. Un coup de trop. Sa vue se flouta. Merde... Il avait mal... Mais il n'était plus trainé. Il restait immobile sur le sol.

"Lève toi. Entendit-il."

Quelqu'un le releva, mais le sportif avait du mal à tenir debout. L'inconnu le maintenue et l'emporta il ne savait où... Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour Leon, qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits, ainsi que son souffle.

La gorge nouée, le cœur battant la chamade, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus dans le tribunal... Ni dans l'école à vrai dire. Il se trouvait dans un couloir semblant des plus normal...

"Tu peux te reposer maintenant. Les autres ne risquent pas de te voir ici. Lui dit l'homme qui l'avait récupéré."

Kuwata fut mit contre le mur. Épuisé, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver assit. Il leva difficilement la tête vers l'inconnu.

"Tu te sens bien ? Pas trop secoué ? Demanda l'homme.

\- ... Qu'est-ce... qui se passe... ? demanda simplement Leon qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation.

\- Tu as été éliminé. Le test est finit pour toi. Je vais donc maintenant t'emmener avec la première éliminée."

Le roux cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, croyant avoir mal entendu.

"Tout ceci... n'était qu'un test ?

\- Oui. Pour rentrer à l'Académie Kibougamine."

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux. La gorge noué, il ne parvint à dire quoi-que-ce-soit d'autre. L'homme continua ses explications :

"Toi, ainsi que tes camarades, êtes sous vidéo surveillance depuis le début. Le directeur, ainsi que des professeurs et d'autre membres de l'établissement, vous juges pour savoir si vous êtes aptes à être acceptés."

Le sportif ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Alors... Cela voulait dire... Qu'ils avaient vu comment il avait été battu, humilié, ridiculisé... Ils avaient vu comment il avait été pathétique.

"Tu peux te lever ? Demanda l'homme.

\- ... je... voudrais de l'eau d'abord... répondit le roux."

L'inconnu acquiesça et disparut dans un autre couloir.

Resté seul, Leon frappa brusquement le mur. La douleur l'électrisa. Il s'était déjà bien amocher les mains quand il avait frappé la porte... Mais là, maintenant, il en avait rien à foutre. Alors il refrappa le mur :

"Bordel... !"

Une nouvelle fois :

"Bordel !"

Il hurla, se prenant la tête dans les mains :

"PUTAIN DE MERDE !"

C'était la faute de cette putain d'idole ! Cette connasse qui lui avait tendu un piège ! Sans elle, il aurait été tranquille ! Il aurait même, sans doute, passer le test avec brio... ! Mais non ! Il avait fallut que cette pute LUI TENDE UN PIÈGE A LA CON !

Il hurla de nouveau alors que les larmes s'étaient misent à couler. Il était misérable.

 **\- Retour au présent -**

Alors qu'il se remémorait se souvenir pour le moins amer, Leon sortit de la douche. Il se sécha et retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'habilla en silence, sa bonne humeur ayant quelque peu disparut...

C'est à 8h15 qu'il sortie de chez lui. Il prit une grande bouffé d'oxygène, trop heureux de pouvoir respirer un air frais.

Il regarda autour de lui. Le ciel bleu, les nuages blancs, les plantes, le vent.. tout cela lui avait cruellement manqué, mine de rien.

Il fit un pas. C'était le calme absolue dans la rue. Pas une voiture, seulement quelques passants... C'était ce qu'il préférait dans son quartier. Après tout, malgré sa passion pour le rock, le jeune homme adorait le calme. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il appréciait Maizono : En plus d'être gentille, elle n'était pas une de ses filles surexcitée au possible. Contrairement à fukawa qui pouvait à tout moment changer de personnalité...

"Ne serait-ce pas le petit Leon ?"

Il eut un sourire à l'entende de cette voix et tourna la tête vers la maison voisine, apercevant sur le pas de la porte une femme d'âge mûr.

"Bonjour Madame Naname ! La salua-t-il.

-Bonjour ! répondit-elle en s'approchant. Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !"

Ah oui... C'est vrai que seul ses parents étaient au courant du test...

"Je me préparais pour mon entrée à l'Académie Kibougamine.

\- Oh, je vois... l'école pour les élites ! Dit-elle narquoisement."

Elle rit et sourit tendrement :

"Bha, cela ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Après tout, tu es l'élite du baseball !"

Kuwata sentit quelque chose craquer en lui. C'est vrai... Il était... l'élite du baseball.

"Je dois vous laissez, maintenant ! Indiqua-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Bien. A plus tard !"

Il partit, s'éloignant le plus vite possible. Il avait blêmit aussi... L'élite du baseball. L'élite du baseball... L'élite...du... Baseball...

"Merde... jura-t-il."

Il serra les poings. Putain... Il détestait le baseball...

Voulant se changer les idées, il replongea dans ses pensées.

 **\- Plus d'une semaine auparavant, avant le second procès -**

Leon observait le plafond, allongé sur son lit.

Les éliminés logeaient dans un dortoir spécial en attendant que le test se finisse. Ils avaient aussi accès à un réfectoire, des bains, une bibliothèque... En gros, c'était exactement comme lorsqu'ils passaient le test. A la différence qu'ils ne risquaient pas de se faire tuer où de rester enfermés à vie.

Dans la chambre voisine, il y avait Maizono. Cependant, malgré leur proximité, les deux adolescents ne s'adressaient jamais la parole. Après tout... Le roux avait voulut tuer l'idole. Bien que se soit elle qui est commencée. Ainsi, ils s'évitaient au possible, osant à peine se regarder.

Et puis, dans la chambre en face, se trouvait Fujisaki qui les avait rejoint la veille, inconscient. Kuwata savait très bien se qu'il s'était passé... Il y avait un salon aménager pour les éliminés, où se trouvait une télé. Grâce à celle-ci, ils pouvaient voir tous ce qu'ils se passaient du côté de leurs camarades.

C'est ainsi que Maizono et lui même avait assisté au crime : Oowada frappant violemment le programmeur avec une altère. Sur le coup, ils avaient paniqué. Mais le directeur les avait vite rassuré : Ce n'était pas une vrai altère. Seulement une pâle copie. Mais celle-ci était assez lourde pour faire perdre connaissance à l'efféminé.

Après que le chef de gang ai emmené le corps dans le vestiaires des filles, puis qu'il ai échangé les tapis et les posters, l'équipe de "secours" était intervenu, échangeant le corps de Fujisaki contre un mannequin. Des soins avaient très vite été apportés, puis le petit avait été mit dans sa chambre. Il était désormais hors de danger, mais aurait un terrible mal de crâne en se réveillant.

Subitement, Leon entendit son ventre gargouiller. Merde... C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis l'arrivé du programmeur. Il souffla puis se leva. Autant ne pas mourir de faim, ce serait idiot.

Le sportif sortit de sa chambre sans un mot. Depuis qu'il avait été éliminé, ce n'était vraiment pas le joie... Il fit un pas pour se rendre au réfectoire. La porte de Fujisaki s'ouvrit au même moment. Il tourna la tête. C'était Maizono.

"Kuwata..."

Il écarquilla les yeux, se figea.

Il détestait cette fille. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait été éliminé. Il la haïssait au plus au moins. Il aurait voulut qu'elle meurt réellement !

Mais dans ce cas... Pourquoi tremblait-il ? Pourquoi le simple fait d'entendre sa voix le bloquait ? Pourquoi la regarder dans les yeux le déstabilisait autant... ?

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis leur élimination. Ils ne s'étaient pas regarder non plus. Alors pourquoi tout changeait brusquement ?

"Mai... zono.. dit-il."

Elle n'ajouta rien. Son visage n'affichait pas le moindre sourire. Elle semblait... déboussolée, perdue...

"... Tu viens manger... ? lui proposa Leon."

Il ne comprit pas lui même pourquoi il lui proposa ça. Cependant, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Alors ils se rendirent tout les deux au réfectoires, en silence.

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, mangeant sans grande conviction.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de Fujisaki... ? finit par demandé le roux.

\- ... J'étais inquiète pour lui."

C'était vraiment étrange de considérer le programmeur comme un garçon.

Le sportif but une gorgée d'eau, n'osant rien dire d'autre.

"Je suis désolé."

Il manqua de s'étouffer. Il regarda l'idole, totalement surpris.

Celle-ci avait baissé la tête, les poings serrés, tremblantes. Elle était sur le point de fondre en larme.

"J'ai été affreuse... avec toi... et Naegi-kun... ajouta-t-elle, la voix brisée."

Kuwata ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il restait là, muet, à la regarder. Que pouvait-il dire ? S'excuser ? Sûrement pas ! S'était sa faute à elle !

Mais... à la voir dans cet état.. le roux se mit à douter. Après tout, lui aussi était fautif dans cette histoire... non ?

"... Moi aussi... souffla-t-il."

Elle releva doucement la tête, surprise à son tour. Gêner, il détourna le regard.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot de tout le repas. Mais l'ambiance s'était améliorée et un petit sourire avait naquit sur les lèvres de l'idole.

 **\- Retour au présent -**

9h10. Leon était dans le bus, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre. Il tenait un sac en papier où se trouvait des brioches qu'il avait acheté à la boulangerie. Ça ferait sans doute plaisir à Maizono qu'il lui en apporte.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. L'idole lui avait encore envoyé un message :

" _J'ai pris des canettes, au cas où ! （⌒▽⌒）"_

Il sourit. C'était amusant de voir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde ! Lui pensait à la nourriture, elle aux boissons.

Il répondit immédiatement :

" _Parfait ! Moi j'ai les brioches ! （＾ｖ＾）_ "

Le sportif rangea son téléphone et regarda de nouveau par le fenêtre, souriant.

Il arriva aux alentours de 9h30. Bien entendu, aucun signe de Maizono. Leon était étonné : il n'aurait jamais cru faire aussi vite pour arriver. Il s'assit sur un banc et patienta. Les minutes passèrent doucement mais le roux n'y fit pas attention, regardant les divers passants en silence.

"Kuwata-kun ?"

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête. C'est avec surprise qu'il vit Fujisaki. Chose encore plus surprenante : Il était habillé d'un jean et d'un sweat, le changeant totalement de sa veste et de sa jupe !

Mais même si il ne portait plus de vêtements féminins... le programmeur ressemblait encore à une fille.

"Eh, Fujisaki ! le salua Kuwata en souriant.

\- Bon.. bonjour ! salua à son tour le plus petit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je voulais prendre l'air.."

Le sportif comprenait parfaitement. Après deux semaines enfermé, il était normal de vouloir profiter de la liberté.

Le ventre de Fujisaki gargouilla. Il piqua un far, honteux, tandis que le baseballeur explosait de rire.

"T'en veux ? Proposa Leon en sortant une brioche de son sac.

\- Oh.. non.. je.. ! Répondit le châtain, gêner.

\- Aller, prend ! Insista le roux."

Le programmeur finit par accepter et croqua timidement dedans, s'asseyant à côté de son camarade.

Ils discutèrent un peu, racontant leur retrouvaille avec leurs parents, leur soirée, le bonheur de retrouver leur maison..

"Kuwata-kun ! Fujisaki-kun ! S'exclama une voix."

Les deux garçons se retournèrent. Ils eurent un sourire en voyant Maizono courir vers eux, leur faisant un grand signe de la main.

"Ohayo ! Les salua-t-elle une fois à leur hauteur.

-Bonjour Maizono-chan ! sourit Fujisaki.

\- Yo ! Dit à son tour Kuwata."

Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc, à côté du roux. Elle avait l'air épuisée.

"Tu as couru ? Demanda le sportif.

\- Oui ! Je suis partis plutôt tard de chez moi ! répondit la jeune fille en se frottant la nuque, un peu gênée."

Leon lui offrit une brioche qu'elle prit avec plaisir. Cependant, elle prit un air embarassé tout en regardant le programmeur.

"Excuse moi, Fujisaki-kun... Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, alors je n'ai pris que deux canettes..."

Sur ces mots, elle sortit les dite canettes pour les montrer.

Le châtain sembla à son tour embarrassé :

"N.. Non ! C'est pas grave ! A.. Après tout c'est moi qui me suis incrusté et...

\- C'est bon, il peut prendre la mienne ! Intervint Kuwata.

\- M.. Mais..."

Le roux lui tapota la tête en riant. Maizono sourit et tandis une canette au plus petit. Celui-ci était totalement rouge, vraiment gêné.

"A... Arigato Kuwata-kun.. dit-il en prenant la boisson."

Il la bu timidement et l'idole fit de même. Le roux, quand à lui, commença une brioche. Ce fut le silence. Le calme... C'était reposant.

"Yoooooo les mecs ! s'écria une voix."

Le trio sursauta de surprise et Leon manqua de s'étouffer avec la brioche.

"Ha... Hagakure-san ! Dit Fujisaki."

C'était effectivement le chaman qui venait d'arriver, son habituel sourire aux lèvres, entouré d'une aura naïf et sympathique. Mais très franchement, Kuwata en avait rien à foutre. Là, il était plutôt occupé à se frapper la poitrine, tentant de faire partir le bout de brioche coincé dans sa gorge.

"Pauvre taré ! S'écria-t-il lorsqu'il y parvint enfin. J'aurais pu mourir !

\- Mais non ! Du calme mec ! Rit le brun.

-Je vois pas comment je pourrais l'être !

\- Inspire un bon coup ! Ca va aller !

-Me donne pas d'ordre !"

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler, donnant une scène ridiculement drôle, sous les regards de leurs deux camarades.

Le calme revint enfin après quelques minutes. Les quatre adolescents étaient assis, terminant les brioches que le sportif avait emmené. Le silence était maitre, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions.

"Vous avez des nouvelles des autres... ? Finit par demander Hagakure.

\- Et bien... seulement de Ishimaru-kun. Répondit Fujisaki. Il a retrouvé sa mère et il a passé la nuit à regarder des films avec elle.

\- C'est cool ! sourit le shaman."

Il se tourna ensuite vers Maizono, interrogateur :

"Et toi ? Des nouvelles de Naegi ?

\- N... Non... répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

\- Ah ? Vous étiez pourtant proches! Non ?"

Elle prit un air triste, regardant le sol :

"Je l'ai trahi... Il ne doit plus me considérer comme son amie..."

Elle eut un rire amer :

"Je n'ai même pas osé le regarder, hier...

\- Mais t'es pas bien ?! s'écria le brun."

L'idole sursauta et le regarda, surprise. Il continua :

"On parle de Naegi je te rappelle ! Le mec qui a tenté de tous nous sauvé ! Celui qui nous a pardonné, même après qu'on l'ai condamné à mort ! Alors bien sûr qu'il te considère encore comme son amie !"

La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre. Elle resta simplement silencieuse, méditant sur ce que lui avait dit le plus âgé.

Kuwata intervint à son tour :

"Il a raison ! Naegi est cool ! Il a sûrement déjà oublié toute cette histoire !

\- Ils... Ils ont raison ! Ajouta le programmeur."

La bleutée eut un rire soulagé. Elle les regarda et leur sourit tendrement :

"Vous avez raison. Je vais lui envoyé un message tout de suite !

\- Bonne initiative ! La félicita Hagakure. Mais... eu... t'a son numéro ? Ajouta-t-il.

\- Bien sûr ! Il est noté dans le carnet des étudiants."

Le shaman resta sceptique.

"Carnet des étudiants ? Demanda-t-il."

Il y eut un blanc. Subitement, les trois autres se frappèrent le front.

"Le directeur a oublié de vous les donner ! S'écria Kuwata.

\- C'est notre faute... il nous avait dit de lui rappeler... dit honteusement Fujisaki.

\- Mais c'est le directeur ! C'est son boulot de s'en souvenir !"

Pendant ce temps, Hagakure était toujours perdu.

Maizono prit l'initiative de lui expliquer :

"Le carnet de l'étudiant est un carnet où sont réunis les informations de nos camarades de classes. Regarde !"

Elle lui tandis le sien. Le shaman le saisit et l'ouvrit. Sur la première page, en haut à droite, il y avait une photo de l'idole. A côté, de nombreuses info étaient notées : Nom, prénom, âge, anniversaire, adresse, numéro de téléphone...

Le jeune homme tourna la page. Cette fois-ci, c'était Asahina qui était présentée. Venait ensuite Fujisaki, puis lui-même, ainsi que Ishimaru et ainsi de suite...

"C'est vachement pratique ! sourit Hagakure.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Répondit Maizono."

Elle récupéra son carnet et cherche la fiche de Naegi, puis sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro du jeune homme. Elle inspira un bon coup, puis se leva et partit plus loin, collant son mobile à son oreille. Ses camarades la regardèrent faire, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin d'intimité.

L'attention du Shaman se reporta sur Fujisaki :

"En fait, pas de nouvelles de Oowada ?"

Le programmeur se figea, perdant toute trace de sourire. Il baissa ensuite la tête, mal à l'aise. Kuwata soupira :

"Bordel, t'a le don pour amener les sujets contrariants !

\- Bha, pour... commença le brun."

Il se figea. Ah ouai. Merde. Le motard l'avait "tué".

"... Oowada-kun n'a adressé la parole à personne. Dit Fujisaki."

Hagakure haussa un sourcil. L'efféminé n'ajouta rien, semblant vraiment mal. Le roux se décida à tout raconter au shaman :

"Oowada nous a rejoint après son _exécution_. Mais il nous a ignoré et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Il n'en ai pas sortit par la suite, même lorsque Ishimaru nous a rejoint."

Ouai... C'était compréhensible. Oowada devait sans aucun doute, comme Maizono, culpabilisé et regretté ce qu'il avait fait.

"Naegi-kun va nous rejoindre ! s'exclama subitement l'idole en revenant vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Super ! Dans combien de temps ? Lui demanda Kuwata.

\- Un quart d'heure environs !"

Apparemment, le lycéen chanceux et la bleutée s'étaient "réconciliés".

C'était cool ! Au moins, il n'y aurait pas de tension lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient ensemble.

"Et... si on invitait les autres, aussi... ? Proposa timidement Fujisaki.

\- Oh ouai ! Sourit Hagakure."

Mais il se stoppa et perdit son sourire, puis demanda :

"Attend... Même Togami ? Fukawa ? Et Celes... ?

\- B..ben oui... répondit le programmeur.

\- Ah non non non ! Hors de question !"

Un blond égoïste ? Une tueuse en série ? Et une lolita extrêmement bipolaire ? HORS. DE. QUESTION.

"J'avoue que ces trois là me rassure pas non plus.. Commenta le baseballeur.

\- En plus, maintenant qu'on est en liberté, Genocider Shou va reprendre du service ! Geint le shaman."

Les quatre adolescents se glacèrent d'effrois. Oh ouai, merde... ils y avaient pas tout de suite pensé à ça !

"D'ailleurs... Quand elle a appris que Fujisaki était un garçon, elle a regretté de ne pas l'avoir tué ! Ajouta le plus grand.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria le programmeur en devenant livide."

Kuwata et Maizono s'en rappelèrent vaguement. Il est vrai que la tueuse en série avait dit quelque chose comme ça, lors du procès de Oowada. Mais sur le coup, ils étaient tous tellement concentrés sur l'enquête qu'ils n'y avaient pas fait attention.

"C'est grave flippant là... commenta le roux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, fujisaki-kun ! Rassura l'idole. Fuwaka-chan ne fera rien !

\- Tu es sûre... ? demanda Hagakure."

La bleutée ne répondit pas, ne semblant pas elle même convaincue par ce qu'elle disait. Et le programmeur, devenu extrêmement pâle, semblait sur le point de fondre en larme.

"Vu de l'extérieur, on dirait que vous le martyrisez. Commenta une voix."

Les adolescents se tournèrent, reconnaissant parfaitement cette voix : Kirigiri. Et, à ses côtés, Naegi. Le jeune homme prit d'ailleurs un air embêté :

"Je me suis permis de l'invité. J'aurai peut être du vous prévenir...

\- Mais non, mec ! C'est bon ! Sourit le shaman.

\- Naegi-kun ! S'exclama Maizono.

\- Maizono ! Fit de même le brun"

Il se précipita vers la jeune fille et l'enlaça, la surprenant. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle répondit à son étreinte, heureuse. Leurs amis sourirent. Tout allait en s'arrangeant, leur faisant oublier les semaines de cauchemars qu'ils avaient vécus.


End file.
